fanmade_elemental_battlegrounds_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Steam (Pure's)
Steam Steam is a fusion element which requires Fire and Water, costing 300 diamonds in total, making it the cheapest fusion element. This element excels on damage and speed, but somehow leaves you vulnerable because of low defenses. Statistics Damage : High Defense : Very Low Speed : Above Average Note : Steam's burn damage can be reduced by shield spells. Spells Geothermal Barrage User sends a barrage of geysers in forward direction, sending players upward and dealing medium damage. --> Kneels down the ground while charging, releasing small geysers forward. Charging affects the number of geysers that are shot forward : * Instant Click -> '6 geysers * '''Charged (0.5 ~ 1.5 seconds) -> '''8 geysers * '''Charged (2 ~ 3 seconds) -> '''10 geysers * '''Fully Charged (4 seconds) -> '''15 geysers Each geyser does 85 ~ 175 damage, and does 15 burn damage every second for 2 seconds, and throws players up into mid-air, immobilizing them for a short time. This multi projectile has a 5 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 300 mana '''Geyser User clicks an area where a geyser abruptly rises. 2 more geysers target the nearest opponent, one at a time, dealing high damage. --> Hover your cursor over an area within the limit of 25 studs range, summoning a tall geyser that shoots upward, dealing 150 ~ 325 damage and 12 burn damage per second for 5 seconds to opponents within the geyser, while also sending them up in the air. Another geyser automatically targets the nearest opponent closest to the targeted opponent. Then another geyser does the same, but targets the opponent nearest to the caster, at this time. This projectile spell has a 7 second cooldown. *Consumes 300 mana and costs 200 shards * Note : '''Even if you click anywhere with no opponents or your opponent misses the geyser, 2 geysers are still automatically targeting nearby enemies, one at a time. '''Hot Steam User creates a boiling hot steam around them which stuns opponents and burns them as long as they are in it. --> Point your mouse cursor over an area within the limit range of 30 studs. Upon click, a boiling hot puddle roasts opponents and stuns them. Per second, the puddle does 19 ~ 46 damage and 8 burn damage per 0.5 seconds. The stun inflicted makes opponents literally stuck on it, as if any sort of movement can't do the magic. Even most transportation spells that include mobility will not work. The puddle of hot water emits a steamy smoke that blocks opponents' sight, but not entirely. The puddle lasts for 6 seconds. This close range spell has a 10 second cooldown. *Consumes 350 mana and costs 300 shards * Tip : '''Only Lightning Flash, Plasma Orb, and Shadow Sneak are the only transportation spells that can escape the boiling water puddle. '''Boiling Point User creates a geyser on any surface, which them at any direction depending on where the geyser is located, launches them and opponents. --> The user points their cursor over an area 7 studs around them. With the size of 6 studs radius, a tall geyser shoots upward, throwing them and opponents up in the air. The geyser does 90 ~ 180 damage to opponents who were caught within the geyser. The geyser can also shoot left or right to launch them nearer or further from their target. This travelling spell has a 3 second cooldown. *Consumes 250 mana and costs 400 shards Methane Explosion User summons large, tall geysers that burn opponents, which are followed by huge methane explosions, dealing high damage. '' --> Casts a large symbol of Steam on 25 studs range, becoming hot steam that stuns opponents for some time. Hot steam does fixed 12 damage per second and paralyzes opponents after 1.5 seconds. Geysers then follow up to shoot upward, dealing 50 ~ 85 damage to opponents and additional 8 damage per 0.5 seconds for 2 seconds. Each geyser is always followed by an explosion that does fixed 45 damage and 5 burn damage per second for 4 seconds. Affected opponents will be targeted by geysers thrice. The process takes 10 seconds, and this ultimate has a 1 minute and 30 second cooldown. ''*Consumes 1000 mana and costs 500 shards